


new year

by putainsoif



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Breeding Kink, Choking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time Sex, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Reader, Yandere, Yandere Themes, bucky isnt nice, cuckholding?, dark bucky, dark bucky barnes, dark themes, mean bucky, noncon/dubcon, peter had a crush on you and bucky makes him watch yall fuck, peter walks in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putainsoif/pseuds/putainsoif
Summary: bucky is a crimelord who gets what he wants. it just so happens he wants you.holiday fic swap.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader, Peter Parker x Reader, bucky barnes x you, dark bucky barnes x reader - Relationship, dark bucky barnes x you, slight peter parker x reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 113





	new year

**Author's Note:**

> this wasa my submission of the holiday fic swap from @ darkmcuficswap. i hope you enjoy:)
> 
> this is the [dress](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/603271312565746802/) I imagine you wearing

You swayed along with the music letting the sweet notes guide your movements. The soft tranquility of the sound lulling you to a state of peace. It always baffled you how such beautiful music could be present in such a dreadful place.

At the call of your name, you are brought out of your reverie. Your attention shifts from the gentle music to your father who looks at you expectantly. 

"Yes, father?" you asked as sweetly as you could, taking a step closer to him. 

He gave you a smile and placed a gentle hand on your back. "Would you be a dear and fetch me another drink? Just ask the bartender for my usual."

Before you could respond, he placed a kiss on your temple. “Thank you, dear,” he said before turning his attention away from you, and back to the man in front of him. You'd never seen him before, and from the way he's been eying you, you never want to see him again. 

You held back a sigh, knowing there was no point in arguing before departing for the bar, guiding your way through the throngs of people. You hated how crowded these parties were. The crowds of people mingling and dancing around you had always been overwhelming even when you were a child. 

Being the daughter of a very successful businessman meant you had to attend occasions like this regularly. You hated how fake it all was- all of the people there wore nonexistent masks, only showing you what they wanted you to see. The fakeness of everyone’s smile and politeness was sickening. Despite how hard they try to hide their true emotions, you could always see through them. You could always see the lack of emotion in their eyes. They didn’t like you- they only wanted something from you. 

Regardless, you had to attend. If you had had it your way, you would be spending the New Year’s in your room either reading or watching TV. Instead, you were shoved in an itchy dress, forced to play the part of the perfect daughter for the evening. Like you were very evening.

As you approached the bar, you were relieved that it was relatively empty, with only a few patrons sitting on the stools. You waved down the bartender who gave you a tender smile. 

“Hello, Miss. Is there anything I can help you with?”

“I’d like another drink from Malcolm, please. His usual.“

"Of course. Give me just a second."

The music was a bit louder near the bar, and you began to tap your fingers mindlessly as you waited for your father’s drink. The few people who were previously at the bar were now gone, leaving you alone. At least until you felt a hand brush your lower back. 

"Is this seat taken, Miss?" a masculine voice asked to the right of you. You turned to see who it was when you’re met with the sight of familiar blue eyes. 

“I’m afraid it is Mr. Barnes,” you quipped back and looked away from his piercing gaze. 

Bucky Barnes was no stranger. You have known him for years since he attended these parties just as often as you did. He was another businessman, though you’re not sure if that was the right word to describe him. Criminal may be better. 

He and his partner Steve Rogers were rumored to deal with illegal pharmaceuticals, grand theft auto, and illegal firearms. Bucky had been trying to work some sort of deal with your father for years now, but your father kept refusing, saying he was only interested in legal work. 

Even after years of your father refusing him, he didn’t give up, instead turning his attention to you. Every chance he had he would flirt with you, compliment you, and try and seduce you. You couldn’t lie that he was an extremely attractive man and under different circumstances, you would’ve fallen for his charms. but you knew he only saw you as a means to an end to getting something he wanted. Your father in his pocket. 

"Well then, I’m sorry to whoever was sitting here because it’s mine now," he chuckled and took a seat next to where you were standing. 

You didn’t say anything still refusing to look at him. After a few seconds of silence, he chuckled. 

"Are you not going to say anything doll? Come on, I thought we were closer than that.” 

You glanced at him from the corner of your eye to see him staring at you with predatory eyes. His usual shoulder-length hair was pulled back into a low bun and the dark navy suit he wore was snug to his figure. There was no doubt in your mind that he was a beautiful man, but especially so tonight. The dark blue of his suit complemented his eyes in the warm haze of the lights from the decorations. 

You go to look away again but this time down at your hands. "I didn’t know you could consider us friends, Mr. Barnes."

But he chuckled again and placed one of his hands over your arm. "With how much we talk, doll, I don’t see how we couldn’t be." 

“With by talking you mean you trying to take me to bed, then yes, we're the best of friends,” you said before pulling your arm from under his touch. "Please keep your hands to yourself.”

"My apologies, doll." You knew he didn’t feel sorry at all. He pulled his hand away. "So you enjoying yourself? I didn’t expect to see you at the bar this early.”

You rolled your eyes and looked back at him. "Now Mr. Barnes, if we were truly friends, then you would know I don’t drink.”

The bartender returned and placed a glass in front of you. "Here you go, ma’am. Have a nice night.”

You glanced over at Bucky when you picked up the glass to see him with a raised eyebrow. "You expect me to believe you when you have a glass of whiskey in your hand?”

"You don’t have to believe me, no I don’t. Now if you’ll excuse me.” You don’t say another word as you grabbed the glass and turned away from Bucky. You crossed the dance floor back to where your father stood with the man he was with earlier. 

"Here’s your drink, father." He smiles at you as he takes it.

"Thank you, dear.” He takes a sip of the liquor before turning back to you. "You have impeccable timing. Mr. Sullivan and I were just talking about you,” your father said, glancing back at the man you now know was Mr. Sullivan. 

"Oh? What about?” you asked curiously, but honestly, you couldn’t care less. You already had an idea of what they were talking about anyway. 

“Mr. Sullivan here has a son a few years older than you, who is looking for marriage. We were discussing how you were also unmarried.”

No matter how many times you’ve been told that your husband will be chosen for you, it always made you sick to your stomach hearing about it. Knowing that your body would be sold away to the highest bidder just so your father could make more money used to keep you up at night. 

"Is that so?”

"It is indeed, Miss Phoenix,” Mr. Sullivan said, his thin and wrinkled lips pulled into a lecherous grin. You could feel his eyes trailing over your skin, where the fabric of your dress would cease, leaving bare flesh. 

"Either way, you are dismissed. You are free to wander as you please, but try not to stray too far. I may need your company later,” your father said, once again placing a gentle kiss on your temple. 

You said a quick "thank you," before departing. You couldn’t get away from the pair any quicker, feeling Mr. Sullivan‘s eyes glued to your ass. He wasn't one the first business partner of your father's to ogle you, nor would he be the last. That doesn’t make it any less unsettling feeling his eyes undressing you, though. 

You wandered far away from the crowd as you could which ironically was the bar. Bucky was nowhere to be seen, so you have no qualms about waving down the bartender and asking for some water. When he returned with your glass, you thanked him and left. You wandered around the side halls, finding a path from the main hall to one of the balconies that overlooked the garden. The moon's pearl light washed over the plants and flowers and trees of the garden, bathing them in the pale light. You were pleased that the balcony was close enough to the main hall to be able to still hear the music. 

You sipped quietly from your glass as you watch the gentle breeze letter amongst the leaves of the trees. The cold crisp air chilled your skin, but the coolness was welcome after being stuck in the suffocating hall. You wouldn’t stay for too long- just until your glass is finished. 

"Miss Phoenix? Miss Phoenix, are you out there?” 

You turned from where you were gazing at the garden to the balcony doorway. Seconds later, Peter Parker walked out into the moonlight, and when his eyes found you, his furrowed brow softened. 

"There you are, I’ve been looking for you all night," Peter said and gave you a close-lipped smile. He joined you on the balcony, and he stopped for a second and looked over your body, not unlike how Mr. Sullivan did, though it was different. Where Mr. Sullivan was undressing you with his eyes, Peter was admiring. "You look beautiful.”

You blushed and smiled shyly at his compliment. “Thank you, Peter. You don’t look too bad yourself.”

It was his turn to blush. "I dunno about that, but thank you. It means a lot.”

"I'm glad." You paused and looked at him again. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, I didn’t either. Plans were last minute, I think.” Peter folded his arms and rested them against the railing of the balcony. He turned to look at you, his eyes slightly narrower but that smile from earlier still there. 

"What are you doing out here?” 

“I just wanted some peace and quiet I guess." You grabbed your glass and took a sip. “ I hate these parties so much.”

“Yeah, I can tell,” Peter laughed, straightening his back up and running one of his hands through his hair. “I don’t blame you though. I definitely don’t envy you.”

You huffed a laugh and looked at him from the corner of your eye. “Good.”

The two of you stood for a few moments in comfortable silence, but then you spoke. 

“What are you doing here anyway?”

“Mr. Stark thought it would be good for the company for some of us to come. Since I'll be working under him, he thought I should get used to these parties sooner rather than later.” 

Peter worked for Tony Stark, one of your father’s biggest partners. He had begun his paid internship about a year ago, around the time you first met. You didn’t see him often, but it was always a treat when you had the opportunity to spend time with him. He was one of the few people your age at these parties, so it was easy to talk and joke around with him, knowing that you didn’t have to keep the perfect daughter persona when he was around. 

"So is Mr. Stark here?” Your father would want to see him if he was. You looked down at your glass, only to find it empty. You frowned.

“He was, but I’m not sure if he still is. If he left I’m sure he’s already talked to your father.”

You nodded but don’t say anything. After a few more moments you said, "I should probably head back in. I’m getting cold and I don’t want to keep my father waiting.”

"Well, hopefully, I could see you before the night is over." The two of you walked back into the main hall. You parted for the bar and ordered a glass of sparkling juice, but as you turned around someone knocked into you, spilling the red liquid all over your dress. 

“Shit!” you spat and glared at the person who bumped into you. It was some older man who’s breath stank of booze, shirt untucked and wrinkled. It was obvious that he was beyond plastered when he tried to apologize but all that came out was gibberish. 

You didn't say anything as you huffed and made a beeline to the bathroom. Except, on your way there, a hand wrapped around your forearm and pulled you back. 

"Need help, little lady?”

“Bucky now isn’t the time.” You tried to pull your arm from his grasp, but he didn’t let go. 

"Now, hold on just a second. I asked if you needed help. Is that so bad?”

You looked at Bucky with a tired expression. "And how would you know anything about getting stains out of fabric?”

Bucky smirked and gave you a wink. “ You sure you want to know?”

You looked away and gulped, thinking of the possibilities. “Probably not.”

“Smart girl,” he chuckled. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

He didn’t listen to your protests as he dragged you to the nearest women’s bathroom. He pulled over to the sink counter, and quickly picked you up, and sat you on the marble. 

“I’m gonna need you to take off your dress.”

“Excuse me?” you gasped. You weren’t about to and dress in front of him. 

“Come on doll. I can’t clean it while you’re wearing it. Take it off.”

You narrowed your eyes at him and shook your head. “As much as I appreciate your help, I don’t need it. I’m not undressing in front of you.”

The smirk on Buckys face started to melt away at your refusal and replaced it with a scowl. He slammed his hands on either side of your hips and lean forward, his hot breath blowing against your face. 

“Now, be a good little girl take off your dress. Don’t make me ask again,” he seethed, and the way the light to the bathroom glinted against his teeth made him look like a predator. 

You gulped as your heart pounded in your chest. You'd never seen his attitude flip so quickly. It intimidated you. 

“O-okay.” 

The scowl was immediately replaced with a smile. “Now that’s a good girl.”

He removed his hands from the counter and stood straight to let you undress. You slowly lifted yourself off of the counter and placed your feet back on the ground, and turned so your back was to him. You could still see his burning gaze through the mirror. 

“Can you unzip me, please?” you asked softly. You wished that you would stand your ground and run out. You should be fighting back, not asking him to unzip your dress.

“Of course sweet girl." Bucky stepped forward and slowly slid his fingers along the seam of your zipper. He delicately pulled at the zipper slowly and the scrape of the teeth was audible in the still air.

With each bit of skin on your back that was exposed to him, more chills went up your spine. Never before have you been as exposed as you were now. Living the sheltered life that you had meant never having a boyfriend, much less been naked in front of a man. 

When the zipper was completely undone, his hands skirted up to your shoulders pulling down on the fabric. “Let’s get you out of this dress.”

You didn’t fight him as he pulled down the fabric, but your heart was in your throat the whole time. Skin that had never been seen by another man before, being exposed with each inch of fabric pulled away.

He kept tugging down until barely any fabric covered your breasts, such an intimate part of yourself on the verge of being exposed. 

Before he could pull it down any more, you crossed your arms over your breasts. “I can take it off from here.”

You met Bucky's eyes in the mirror, and your blood turned cold at the anger on his face. He looked darker, mean, and if what mask he was wearing was gone. 

In the blink of an eye, he had you pressed against the sink counter, his chest flushed to your back. One of his wide hands grabbed your neck and lifted your head, forcing you to continue making eye contact with him. 

“Oh, I don’t think so, little girl. I've been waiting for years to see your pretty little body. I'm not waiting any longer.”

He stood you back up by your neck, keeping your back flush to his chest. You gasped as his free arm yanked at the fabric, and your breasts popping free. You cried as he palmed at your right tit and squeezed harshly. You reached out to try and yank his hand away, but the grip he had around your throat tightened to the point where you couldn’t breathe. 

“If you know it’s good for you put your hands on the counter,” he hissed. 

you whimpered at his command, but the lack of oxygen was making your lungs ache, so you complied. When the palms of your hands met the marble countertop, Bucky groaned out another, “good girl.”

“Keep listening to me and we'll have so much fun baby girl.”

The hand around your neck released you, and you panted as you gulped down large breaths. His hand shoved at your dress until it was bunched at your hips. He flipped you around and pressed back against the counter, and pulled the dress off of you completely. All the was left was your sheer thong and your heels.

“You’re so gorgeous baby,” Bucky grunted before leaning forward and attacking your lips. His mouth was plush against yours, and if it weren’t for the fact that you didn’t want him to kiss you, you would have enjoyed it. His tongue slipped past your lips and locked at your teeth, but you refused to open up. 

“Come on, be my good girl. It’ll be so much easier if you listen,” Bucky whispered against your mouth. He pressed his lips backs against yours, and in fear of angering him again, you reciprocated as much as you could. You timidly pressed your lips against his and slid the tip of your tongue against his. You felt as his hands drifted over your body, pinching at your nipples, tickling down your stomach, and grasped the waistband of your thong. 

"I'm going to take these off, pretty girl, and you're gonna let me, 'cause you’re a good girl right?” he asked, his voice dark as he watched you. 

The way he looked at you made you feel like a piece of meat, as if he wanted to devour you. Fear tickled in your throat at what he might do to you, but despite that, you could feel dampness gather between your thighs. 

You slowly nodded, and Bucky began to work your panties down your legs. You pressed your thighs together as the fabric fell to the floor, leaving you completely naked, besides your heels. 

“Oh, I don’t think so. Open those legs for me now,” Bucky commanded, his tone dark. 

You hesitated. Bucky’s eyes narrowed as he brought down his hand to the meat of your thigh, smacking you hard. “What the fuck did I just say? Open them, now.”

You yelped the pain in your thigh and pried your legs apart. Bucky sighed as he looked between your legs, at your pussy. His eyes were hungry as he gazed at the wet folds off your cunt, and your heart felt like it was vibrating in your chest. 

“Oh, fuck, baby. You’re so fucking wet, doll. It better be all for me,” he chuckled. He situated your legs to where both of your feet were pressed against the counter, thoroughly leaving your pussy exposed to him. 

“Don’t get too loud, or someone might hear us and ruin the fun.”

You gave Bucky a confused yet scared look as he lowered to his knees, his head inches away from your pussy.

You weren’t stupid, you knew what he was going to do,  
but you were confused as to why. If he was so hell-bent on fucking you against your will, why would he try and make you feel good?

Whatever the question was, it was knocked right out of your head as soon as his lips sealed around your clit. You gasped sharply as he suckled against your flesh, your hands flying to his hair. 

Bucky stopped and gathered your wrists in his hand, and slapped the inside of your thigh with the other. “Did I say you could fucking touch?”

You whimpered as you shook your head no. 

“Then don’t touch.” He let go of your hand wand went back to devouring your pussy. 

His mouth dropped and lick you from taint to clit, over and over before his tongue circled around your entrance. You cried out in ecstasy as his thumb tweaked at your clit while his tongue slithered inside your cunt. His mouth was hot, so unbearably hot, and you couldn’t get enough. You’d never been touched like this before, and you wanted more. 

But then came back the nauseating feeling of dread, knowing that you had no say in him eating your cunt  
like it’s his favorite meal. You should be saying something, not just letting him have his way with you!

You were about to try and push his head away when you felt something other than his tongue poking at your entrance. You gasped as you felt one of his thick digits sink deep into your cunt, and then a second. 

The stretch burned in a way you weren’t sure was more painful or pleasurable. As his fingers pumped into you, he stood back up and towered over you. 

“I’m so fuckin’ ready to fuck you baby. Have been for years. Gonna fuck your tight little virgin cunt, fill it will my cum.”

Whatever pleasure you were feeling was zapped away at his words. Yes, you knew he was going to fuck you whether you wanted him to or not, but like hell he was going to cum inside you! You weren’t on the pill!

“Bucky, no, you’re not going to cum inside me,” you argued, eyes narrowed as you pushed at the hand he was using to finger you. 

His hand stilled, and at first, you thought he was going to listen to you, but when you looked at his face, you paled. 

His teeth were bared like an animal, and he ripped his fingers out of your cunt before flipping you back on your stomach. You grappled against the counter, hoping to find purchase against the smooth stone, trying to get away from him. 

“Who-“ SMACK! his hand cracked across the flesh of  
your ass. “Told-“ Slap! “You-“ Crack! “To-“ Slam! “Fucking-“ Spank! “Speak?!” 

His hand met your ass one last time, harder than the rest, and you screamed at the pleasure-pain. It hurt, it hurt so fucking bad, but some twisted part of your brain wanted more. 

As the burn buzzed in your system, you missed the sound of Bucky fiddling with his belt, because seconds later, you felt the thick tip of his cock press against your virgin pussy.

“Get fuckin’ ready sweet girl, ‘cause I’m not going easy on you.”

Bucky slammed his hips forward, his cockhead breaking through the fleshy skin of your hymen. You screeched at the pain, feeling each hot and thick inch of his cock sinking into your cunt. He felt so hot, so heavy, it’s too much you can’t-

He barely gives you any time to adjust before starting to hammer his hips into yours. The countertop bruised at your hipbones with each pound of his cock. 

“Fuck, baby! Your virgin little cunt feels so good!” Bucky cried, and his pounding increasing. His hips were so fast and rough against yours, punching grunts and moans out of your lips. 

“Bu-“ You couldn’t even say his name, but you glanced at him through the mirror, hoping to meet his eyes, but were met with horror when you saw oh so familiar brown ones. 

Peter. 

You screeched as you looked at Peter, and Bucky whipped his head around to see what you were hollering about. Bucky didn’t stop his movements, if anything he went harder. 

“Like what you see, little man?” Like watching me fuck your girl?” he taunted, and Peter swallowed harshly as he watched Bucky fuck the daylights out of you. 

Despite his horror, he could feel his cock growing harder in his pants, which both you and Bucky could see clearly. 

“See that, baby? Our friend Peter here likes watching his favorite girl take another guy’s dick,” Bucky laughed in your ear, but it sounded more like a pant. “Wanna see how hard he gets from me cumming inside you, hmm?”

You cried out as Bucky’s hand wormed between your thighs, trying to pinch and tug at your clit. Your eyes started to fall shut, but Bucky quickly spanked your clit. 

“No, baby, Watch me fuck you. Don’t close those pretty eyes,” Bucky growled, and you listened. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Peter’s hand slipped down his pants, it moving quickly and harshly over his crotch. Bucky’s fingers toyed with your clit,  
and you could feel your orgasm begin to build in your toes.

“I’m gonna- cum!” you cried, never taking your eyes off of Bucky. He laughed viciously, and leaned his chest fully over your back once more, thoroughly pressing you into the counter. 

“You gonna cum, doll? Fuck, you gonna be my good girl, take all of my cum? Maybe we’ll knock you up too,” Bucky grunted, his thrusts more erratic as he drew closer to his end. 

He was practically humping you now, and through his grunts, you could hear Peter whimper as he grew closer as well. 

“You gonna cum too, boy?” Bucky grunted and look at Peter again, who nodded fiercely. 

“Look at him when you cum baby, and scream my name when you do.”

“Bucky!” you sobbed, so close now as you locked eyes with Peter. 

His pupils were blown, yours probably were too, and you bit your lips to keep in your moans. The liquid head of your orgasm was burning in your legs, making you sob. 

“Fucking cum, baby. Cum on my cock so we can fill you up!”

You didn’t need any more encouragement before you exploded on Bucky’s dick. Release squirted on the tile below you, and you screeched Bucky’s name while you locked eyes with Peter. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as your body convulsed. 

Bucky grunted then yelled as his hot cum spurted out of his cock, cumming deep inside your cunt. You could feel the hot spurts against your womb, and the rational part deep in your mind whimpered about possibly being pregnant. His hips gave little pumps into you as he came. 

Peter’s orgasm was quieter, a mere gasp and whimper, like he was trying to hold it in. He humps into his hand, and when you slowly come to, you can see a dark part growing in his pants. 

The three of you take a few moments to recover, and Bucky is the first to speak. 

“Goddamn that shit was hot, baby. I didn’t expect you to fucking squirt,” Bucky laughed, before resting his body against you. He still hasn’t pulled out. 

“Hey, Pete, fun’s over. Get out.”

Peter whimpered softly as he watched Bucky crush you against the counter, but you still haven’t opened your eyes. Now with his orgasmic haze wearing off, all he could feel was shame. The girl he’d been pining after since he first met her lost her virginity to some villain who probably didn’t care about her. But, it wasn’t his place. 

You were still panting when Peter left, basking in your afterglow. You could feel Bucky gently petting your hair, cooing at you. 

“You did so well, doll. You’re the best girl. Gonna stay in ya a bit longer, see if it’ll take, then we’ll clean ya up, okay? I’m taking you back to my place.”

You couldn’t even protest. You were thoroughly fucked out. That same rational part the warned you about pregnancy was warning you now, but you were too tired to care. 

All you could think of was Bucky. 

After a few moments, the quiet tranquility outside soon was overwhelmed with cheers and hollers. When Bucky looked at his watch, he chuckled. 

“Happy New Years, baby. Guess you could say I fucked you into next year, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to check out my work on tumblr @putainsoif !!
> 
> happy holidays:)


End file.
